1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a loudspeaker. More particularly, the invention relates to a low profile, low frequency loudspeaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growth of the global community has made it desirable or even necessary for people from across the country, indeed, around the world, to interact for both professional and personal reasons. For a great many, this requires that they spend considerable time traveling, often over great distances. The vast majority will travel in aircraft.
Whether these people are traveling by private or commercial transport, they desire high quality entertainment during the many hours they must spend within the confines of an aircraft. However, while high quality entertainment, for example, digital video with CD quality sound, is readily available for theater and home use, the weight and size restrictions placed upon components for use in aircraft make it very difficult to incorporate high-fidelity systems within an aircraft.
In the aircraft industry, great priority is placed upon component weight and size reduction. In addition, spacing and positioning of the loudspeaker assemblies is critical to optimizing their operation in the confines of an aircraft. The size, weight and shape of conventional terrestrial loudspeaker designs adversely affect range and payload, as well as raising significant installation issues. These concerns are especially notable when one attempts to make changes within smaller private jets. For example, a relatively minor increase in the weight carried by an aircraft results in a substantial increase in its fuel consumption. In addition, the limited “real estate” available within an aircraft dictates that the use of that space be carefully considered by those responsible for ensuring the care and comfort of the passengers and crew.
Lightweight and compact audio loudspeakers are currently available. These loudspeakers, however, substantially compromise sound quality for reductions in size and weight. An individual wishing to add an audio system to an aircraft must make a choice between high-fidelity loudspeakers not suited to the size and weight requirements of the aircraft or lower quality loudspeakers comprised of more appropriate size and weight characteristics.
A need, therefore, exists for a loudspeaker assembly capable of reproducing high-fidelity sound, while simultaneously accommodating the size, weight and structural requirements of an aircraft. The present invention provides such a loudspeaker assembly.